


tubbo in a box was found

by lee30



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baby Dream Team, Bad Parenting, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Family, How Do I Tag, No Dialogue, No Romance, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee30/pseuds/lee30
Summary: Ok but like a merge between the shlatt is tubbo's dad and dream is tubbo's brother, and philza found tubbo in a box on the side of the road. hops between a story and au. I can't write but I just really want to see someone who can turn this into a coherent story please. I know this was poorly written but I've spent too much time on it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	tubbo in a box was found

**Author's Note:**

> there's no dialog and character descriptions aren't the best. this is my first time ever posting anything so enjoy :)

Dream was like 13 and Tubbo was like 4 and shatt is this alcoholic awful father and they are very broke because shlatt spends all his money on alcohol and cheap suits. So shlatt is really neglectful and emotionally abusive to the 2 boys .  
So dream and tubbo basically live off the streets, leaving dream to commit petty theft so that they can live, and he wears this big green hoodie that someone left at a park, and uses it to steal food or whatever. And this one time tubbo was really hungry and tired and dream knew it would be too risky to bring him inside with him because tubbo would draw too much attention to them. So dream found a box in an alleyway across the street from this convenience store that was semi visible so dream could still kind of watch. So dream sets tubbo down in this box and told him to be quiet and that dream would be right back, but tubbo complained about missing dream and he was so hungry and tired and he wanted to go home and dream explained to tubbo that they couldn't go home and reached in his pocket looking for something to give to tubbo to distract him and he found an old pen. He told Tubbo he could draw on the box while Dream got them food and that seemed good enough for tubbo.  
dream left his younger brother crossing the very quiet street and entered the store. Dream grabbed as many snacks as he could without being noticed and asked the girl at the register where the bathroom was. This was normally his best trick giving him an excuse of being there and with his young face there were very few times that he was denied the bathroom but even then he still had time to grab something . the girl pointed to the back of the store. As Dream walked to the back of the store he passed by 2 other boys about his age, one in a bright yellow sweater and a beanie with his curly hair covering part of his face and the other with bright shaggy pink hair in a light blue sweater. They were discussing what snacks they could get, counting out their money. Dream entered the bathroom locking the door behind him, and took what he had grabbed out of the main pocket. He had gotten 3 protein bars, 2 packs of gum, a bag of chips, and a bar of chocolate. He was proud of the bar of chocolate, Tubbo will enjoy it he thought as he opened the bag of chips to conserve space and found more concealed spots for the other snacks, clearing his main pocket where he'd normally stuff his grabs. He washes his hands and face then walks back to the front of the store grabbing a package of peanuts on his way and thanks the girl at the register on his way.  
As he leaves the store he and across the street where he left tubbo he sees the two boys who he passed in the store only now the one in the yellow sweater is holding a young boy with golden blond hair with a red sweater pointing to where he left tubbo, who was being picked up by a man in a green sweater matching the other three. dream almost ran over and grabbed tubbo from this stranger but that's when dream realized that this was a family, and they found tubbo. A family had found tubbo. He watched as tubbo clung onto the man, he watched the two boys from the store offer their snacks to tubbo. He watched as tubbo found a family, where he would be safe, he watched the man adjust tubbo so that he could eat the snacks that he was given. Dream stood on the other side of the road and watched tubbo find a family, and felt so so many emotions, it was overwhelming. He didn’t know what exactly he felt but he knew that he couldn’t ruin this for tubbo, this might be his only shot to get a family and he was still so little, this is what he needed. The group started walking away from the alley and dream finally crossed the street. He watched as they walked away, tubbo clinging to the man again snugging into his shoulder. Dream waved to him, a final goodbye to his younger brother, he caught Tubbo, raised his head a little and waved back. That's when dream felt the tears streaming down his face, he didn’t know how long he’d been crying but it explained why everything was a little bit blurry. He realized that the boy in the blue sweater had turned and was looking at him. Dream quickly ducked into the alleyway where he found the box where he had left tubbo. On one of the flaps of the box he found a poorly drawn smiley face.  
Basically to continue the au dream became friends with sapnap, was eventually caught for stealing and had to go back to living with shlatt, and endured his abuse until he left again and got his life together, got a job or whatever, met George, then the dream smp takes place

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I'm sorry about how it jumps around so much i really am not a writer. 
> 
> check out this great version of the au by VITRI0L called "we’re too young and irresponsible and yet we are still running" they did an amazing job :)


End file.
